


The Coming of Spring

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Finduilas of Ithilien writes to Princess Merenil of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537996) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



> Written for Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and prompt are: Emotions, B9, Anticipation.

Princess Merenil  
The White Tower  
Minas Tirith

Dearest Merenil

The winter is past. New green leaves appear on the trees, flowers begin to bloom in the meadows, birds busy themselves building their nests. Mother has been busy about the spring cleaning - I swear to you every single rug in this household has been taken out and beaten! - for days now, and Father goes about humming to himself, as excited as a child.

The new recruits from the border towns are performing admirably. Even Mother picked up her sword again to run a few drills with them, though I insisted to her that I could handle it. (And of course I could - and did!) I directed most of their exercises myself for the first time, as Haleth was away in Imloth Melui for her mother's funeral. 

And you! Where are you, even now as I write this letter? Are you beating out rugs in the palace courtyard? (Somehow I doubt that.) Are you studying in the dusty library, ignoring the bright sun in favour of growing pale among ancient scrolls? (Somehow I suspect that might be the case!) 

Get out of there, darling, and come to me. Ancient knowledge can wait a decade or two, but I'm swiftly growing older. You've been apart from me a whole winter, and I promise you, if you stay away much longer, my hair will be white and my face wrinkled like a prune before you get here. 

There's not much in the way of ancient scrolls or Elvish teachings here, but I can promise kisses by the dozen, a hundredfold embraces, my hand in yours as we run through wild meadows full of flowers, my mouth kissing places on you that make me blush to think of, our bodies pressed together every night in the same bed, and my laughter ringing in your ears. Does that not sound fairer than who's kissing who back in the Elder Days, when you and I can be the ones they wonder about, six thousand years from now? 

The winter is past, but spring - despite the trees, the flowers, the birds - will not arrive until you bring it with you. 

I await you, my Princess, and in anticipation of your love, send you all of mine. 

Finduilas  
Minas Ithil  
25 March, Fourth Age 36


End file.
